Talk:Rafflesimon
Digimon https://twitter.com/FakeBali/status/1017410908518150144 Debut Should we count it as debuting in the DRB? people only found out about it due to hacking and such and Lotosmon is a password Digimon, which then DNAs with Rosemon to get it so 'officially', it debuted in the DRB (and they prob put it in the DRB just now due to said hacking). So right now, there's no 'legal' way to get one etc.The password isn't known, people just hacked Lotosmon in for itMarcusbwfc (talk) 03:01, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :That's fine with me, the DRB would be her official debut. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:19, July 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't quite understand this -- how was Lotosmon hacked in? If the password was known, could Rafflesimon be legitimately obtained on the Pendulum? If it could, I would say it debuted on Pendulum, as that was the first material it was released on, even if it was meant to remain "secret" until it was unlocked at a later date. 12:35, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm have two minds on this, but the overriding question is if Lotosmon can be legitimately obtained; e.g. can you brute force a passsord to get Lotosmon? If so, Rafflesimon is fair game. If Lotosmon requires actual hacking, like flipping bits or glitching, and is supposed to be dummied, then Rafflesimon should be dummied too. Lanate (talk) 13:56, July 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::To get one right now you have to "tab cheat". It sounds like a glitch that allows access to a Lalamon, Sistermon Ciel etc since theyre all calling it "tab cheating". It's kinda like some people were getting Ordinemons from tab cheating in a Ophanimon FD, until Bandai announced the FD password in the lastest V-Jump. Wikimon now lists how to get a Lalamon. Looks like Bandai tweeted out this morning on how to get Lalamon. You have to connect an original ver 20th with the ones coming out in December, so yes there's no legitimate way to get one, the egg is exclusive to the December Beelzemon/Gallantmon edition linking with the original version which unlocks it for both editions. Looks like people merely assumed it was a password but it's now confirmed to be from the Decemeber V-Pets, so yeah the "tab cheating" is the "only way" right now. You can see here them announcing it with Agumon Expert and... assistant Terriermon? (people aren't sure on if we should count this as a new mon) https://twitter.com/bandai_digimon/status/1022317656102191104 Marcusbwfc (talk) 18:22, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :::::If it's only accessible with tab cheating right now, then I'd argue that it's closer to dummied data until officially released... Kind of like JumpPlusmon and the other Appli Drive toy Appmon. Lanate (talk) 02:35, July 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::::It is indeed. It'll need a second V-Pet to unlock it, which doesn't come until December. At least this Mon got a profile to count as released now though. I don't even know what tab cheating is, just seemed like hacking to me. Connecting to the two V-Pets will unlock Lalamon for both, so I suppose they needed the Lalamon line in the V-Pet to allow it to unlock later. As for dummied content, how is that treated? for example, Bearmon, Kimeramon and SkullBaluchimon have models in the code of Hacker's Memory. Should that be mentioned in their pages?Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:40, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :::::::We occasionally mention it, but it's typically low priority. I think the only game we extensively mention hacked Digimon is the original Digimon World. Lanate (talk) 02:43, July 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::My personal preference is not to include it, since if someone say, went to Bearmon's page and saw "Hacker's Memory" only to see "Bearmon has a model in the code but isn't in the game", I feel like that would disappoint them etc. Unlike World 1, I don't believe you can put the models in to make them playable but I suppose you could extract them and use them in programs and such. As for this V-Pet, I mention Lalamon as linking will unlock Lalamon -> Sunflowmon -> Lilamon -> Lotosmon which would then allow + Rosemon.Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:47, July 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::If it's in the released game, we do mention it (see Thundermon, WereGarurumon), even if it's not obtainable. However, all information on it needs to be strongly verified (usually by reporting the exact data hacked from the game), with no guesses or speculation, and should be as brief as possible (see MetalEtemon for an edge case). However, with something like this, where we have a reasonable expectation that it's not removed content, but instead simply material that is not relevant yet, I think we should hold off until the material comes relevant. If wanted, a draft on the talk page listing the currently confirmed info would be reasonable, so that nothing slips through the cracks. As far as Cyber Sleuth, my understanding is that those models are too difficult to rip in a reasonable way right now, which is why Theigno is instead providing the simpler Links models based on the Cyber Sleuth models. As for Lalamon, yeah, if they're having to trick the pin system to get Lalamon to appear, and it's not possible to "guess" a legit way to do it, then it's not debuted in the pendulum. We also need to keep an eye on claims that such-and-such is a password digimon, or similar, without rock-solid confirmation, since it seems a lot of misinformation is flying around about the pendulum and we don't want to be a part of that. 12:22, July 27, 2018 (UTC)